1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to protective covers and carriers for fishing rods and reels and more specifically to a protective covering and carrier which may be used to selectively house one or two fishing rods and reels in such a manner that the reels and the handle end of the rods will be protectively housed while the outer ends of the rods will extend from the carrier. The carrier includes openings into two separate pouches which are selectively closable by interengagable VELCRO-like fasteners so that the edges of the carrier are tightly closed in sealed engagement about the shaft of the rods. The carrier also includes a pair of handles each of which is connected directly to one of the two separate pouches and on diametrically opposite sides of the carrier. In this manner, the rods may either be carried by a single handle and thereby be positioned in a vertical orientation with respect to one another or the carrier may be folded and carried with both handles whereby the rods and reels are maintained in relatively side by side alignment with respect to one another. The handles also function to allow the rods to be suspended in a general common vertical plane in storage with a single one of the handles being suspended from a wall or other support surface. Further, the handles are attached to the pouches in such a manner that the primary distribution of weight of the rods and reels is to the rear or back side of the carrier thereby causing the tip portion of the rods to be inclined upwardly and outwardly with respect thereto so that the possibility of accidentally poking or gouging some other person or an object with the tips of the rods is effectively prevented.
2. History of the Related Art
The proper caring of fishing rods and reels not only preserves the life of such equipment but also enables the fisherman to have trouble free operation of the equipment. All too often, people are inclined to simply store fishing rods and reels in an open condition in a garage, closet or other area where the equipment is subject to abuse. In addition, fishing reel mechanisms are adversely effected by exposure to dust, dirt and moisture. Because of these problems, various kinds of protective covers have been designed for enclosing or housing fishing rods and reels so that the reels may be maintained connected to the rods during periods of non-use and so that the entire rod and reel assembly is covered and protected from dust, dirt and moisture
In addition to protecting fishing rods and reels during periods of non-use and as it is commonly necessary to carry rods and reels from the home to a vehicle or boat and back again, various kinds of covers have been modified to also serve as carriers. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,775 to Kleckley, 3,575,327 to Harrison and 3,972,144 to Geisler, there are disclosed several types of generally rectangular protective cases for carrying a plurality of fishing rods and reels. In the patent to Geisler, the fishing rods are stored in elongated compartments which run generally parallel with the length of the case and the reels are covered by overlapping flaps which must be tied and secured in place. With this structure, the rods are adequately protected, however, the reels are only loosely protected by the tied flaps. Generally, it is the fishing reels which should be protected and housed more securely as the reels constitute the operating mechanism of the entire tackle assembies and the components which require the most maintenance.
In the patent to Harrison, a plurality of reels and rods are tied to a rectangular covering material and thereafter the entire sheet or casing rolled upon itself. Not only is such a configuration awkward to handle, but the case requires that each rod be tied in place at three separate locations prior to the case being rolled upon itself. Thereafter, to secure the ends of the case in closed relationship, separate ties are provided to wrap the entire casing and secure the same in its rolled configuration. With this type of structure, however, and even when fully closed, the ends of the case remain open to the elements and dirt and dust can enter into the case.
In the patent to Kleckley, the rods and reels are totally enclosed within a plurality of parallel pouches which are interconnected along a rectangular casing. Each of the storage compartments includes a zippered closure which permits each compartment to be completely sealed. After the fishing tackle has been placed within the compartments, the casing is rolled upon itself and thereafter tied by using separate straps which are attached to the case.
In each of the foregoing prior art examples, a great deal of effort is required to secure the fishing rods and reels within the carrying cases and it is thereafter necessary to roll and tie the cases themselves in order to secure the rods and reels for transportation. Also, each of the prior structures makes major provision for covering the tip or end portions of the fishing rods which portion includes no moving components or parts and which generally is not adversely effected if left uncovered. Therefore, a great deal of expense is required to provide the additional casing material to encompass the entire fishing rods while at the same time, as in the references to Geisler and Harrison, the reels are only loosely covered or wrapped by portions of the carrying case.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,819 to Ratzleff, a generally rigid tubular case for carrying a plurality of fishing rods and reels is disclosed. With this structure, however, it is necessary that the reels be dismantled and removed from the fishing rods or poles prior to being placed within the carrying case. Not only is such a procedure time consuming, but in situations where the rods and reels will be used on a routine basis, a great deal of extra effort and work is required to provide adequate protective storage for the fishing equipment. Also, as the carrying case is relatively rigid, it is not only bulky to handle but cannot be easily stored when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,877 to Evans, a cover and carrier for a single fishing rod is disclosed wherein the rod portion is inserted within a fairly rigid carrying tube while the reel is closed within a generally flexible pouch. This type of carrier is designed for a single rod and reel and has the disadvantage of not being easily collapsed or stored away when not in use. Also, additional expense is required to house the entire fishing rod. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190 to Wright, another form of fishing rod carrier for carrying a plurality of fishing rods is disclosed. In this carrier, a relatively rigid central support member divides the carrier into four separate compartments in which the reels are housed. An elongated support portion for the rods extends outwardly of a flexible pouch which is closed by zippers on either side thereof and which is closed along the opening where the rods pass through by a separate strap. Such a carrying case is not only bulky and complicated requiring both an interior supporting portion and an exterior cover portion but the rod ends are only sealed with the flexible cover by providing a separate strap. Therefore, there are several closure steps which must be taken in order to secure the reels within the carrying case.
A more simplistic type of fishing reel closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478 to Wycosky. In this patent, a generally flexible bag is fitted over the handle portion of the rod and the reel and is closed by use of a special tie line which is secured to one of the guide eyes along the fishing rod or pole. Such a structure is inexpensive to manufacture and easily stored and collapsed when not in use. However, the structure requires the use of a separate closure member which is small and can be easily misplaced. If misplaced, the bag or pouch could not be sealed about the fishing reel. Further, the structure as disclosed would only provide a limited tightening of the pouch around the rods, and therefore, dirt and other matter could pass through to the reel mechanism.
Not only are the prior art fishing rod and reel covers and carriers somewhat bulky and not condusive to quick and simple storage, but in those cases where more than one reel and rod assembly are to be carried by a single device, such device generally requires additional support structure to either maintain the poles and reels in some type of stored position or requires that the carrier be rolled and tied in order to secure such equipment in place. All of the foregoing creates additional work and is inconvenient to the fisherman, especially in the field.